No Spats in here- A Lover's Fetish
by EvocativeDecadence
Summary: Romano and Feliciano get into some interesting entanglements.


Name: No Spats in Here- A Lover's Fetish

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned herein; no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Feliciano and Romano get into a pretty funny predicament, with a pretty predictable ending.

"Mmmmmmm-Romano! Oh- big brother! Yes! Oh God, yes! Ve~ AHHHHHHH-" Romano sprang up, panting and sweating profusely. Damnit! This was the fourth time this week! Looking at his little brother snuggled against his side, and he sighed quietly. "Oh, Feli~ what am I going to do with you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Italy murmured softly, and rolled over, "Mmmmmmmmm". The smell of pasta wafted over his senses. "Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Italy cried. Snuggling deeper into the softness cushioning him, he brushed something soft, and hot. Curious, and half asleep, he brushed his index finger over the smooth surface. Ve~ so soft. Cuddling deeper, Italy inhaled deeply. Mmmmmmmm, husky, spicy, buttery, saucy…pasta… wood stove cooked pasta…"Feli! FELI! FELICIANO! WAKE UP!" Italy, grumbled as he was roughly shaken awake. As consciousness slowly intruded on his blissful drifting, he began to realize exactly what position he was in. "Ve~ Big Brother, Big Brother- what happened!" Looking down, he realized that his leg was thrown over Romano's waist, one hand was possessively splayed over his chest. Looking down, confused and embarrassed, "Oh, Big Brother, I am sorry, I go make pasta now"… "No, i-it's okay," Romano croaked, "You can stay". Looking at his little Feli, looking so downcast and crestfallen, brightening up at his words… it took his breath away. Shining eyes gleamed and ecstatic arms were thrown over Romano's neck. "Ve~ Big Brother, I am so happy! Yayyyyyyy!" Crushing his body against his wonderful Big Brother, he wriggled happily. Romano caught his breath. Ahhhh goodness…"Feli, you really shouldn't do that…" Romano grated out, voice dropping a couple of octaves. Italy stopped giggling, and looked up, "Oooooh, Big Brother, your face is like the color of pasta! ~ You look funny!" Italy giggled more. Romano managed to shrug half-heartedly, diffidently muttering, "Well, Feli, it is just that we are brothers, and you are in the nude. It is not…proper." Looking down, Romano shrugged once more. Upon hearing silence, he peered up into Feli's confused eyes. "But, Big Brother, we do this all the time! What is wrong? Do I make you sad? WAHHHHHH Italy sad because Big Brother IS SAD!" He wailed. How had he made Big Brother sad? He was having a wonderful dream about pasta, then he got to hug Bog Brother and now he is sad. "VE~ I SORRY! I SORRY! FORGIVES ITALY!" Romano cringed. When Feli's English worsened, that was a sure sign that he was getting worked up. Already, his eyes were scrunched, tears impending, impudently red bottom lip trembling. "Feli~ open your eyes. Look at me, my dear Feli~" Romano soothed quietly. Italy opened his eyes, quivering faintly, biting down on his pouty lower lip. Romano caught his breath. Such eyes, vivid and sparkling with unshed tears. Crystalline, endless gems glittering with emotion. That was his little Feli~ full of emotion. "You mean, Big Brother is not sad?" Italy whimpered. He did so not want to displease his Big Brother. He loved his Big Brother! Romano sighed before stroking his Feli's silky cheek. "My dear Feli~ I am not sad. I love you." Italy brightened. Yay! Big Brother loved him! Shuddering with excitement, he flung himself back onto Romano, raining happy kisses on his Bog Brother's stained pick cheeks. Romano flushed deep. His Feli could be a real handful sometimes. Looking at the mass of roiling energy that was his Feli~ the thought of what else he would like to get a handful of made his cock throb and heat to coalesce and tighten in his abdomen. "Uh, erm…Feli~ you know what…" he choked as a wave of pleasure pulsed through his body, sizzling and sweet. Upon hearing a strangled gasp from the stiffened body in his arms, Romano struggled to open his eyes. Every time he shifted, pleasure stabbed deep and his cock felt like bursting. Breathing slowly in through his nose, and barely restraining from wildly thrusting upwards


End file.
